Wish Come True
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: When Loki fell off the bridge, he became reborn as James Potter with all his memories and married Lily. The night of the attack, Loki was knocked out a mysterious stunner just before the Killing curse hit and Hope was Taken from him. Heartbroken over his Love's death and the disappearance of his child, Loki left England. Now the Truth comes out almost 14 years later.
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok I'm going to try my hand at a Harry Potter/Avengers crossover…I have not seen the Movie yet but I have seen Thor so please bare with me! KON hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Avengers, Harry potter or any songs that appear in this Fic! Please Vote in her Poll and READ & REVIEW HER STORIES! Fanart is very welcomed! So now, on with the story!

Ch.1

Loki paced the hallway in his mortal body of James Potter, his wife that he desperately loved and would die to protect, was in labor with their first born child. Loki then noticed the nurse coming and looked at her with worry as he asked "Is Lily and the baby alright?"

The nurse smiled and said "They're both fine so you can go in now…"

Loki hurried through the door as it closed behind him and saw his beautiful Lily-flower holding a little white bundle, he walked over to the one of three people who knew who he really was and asked if she was ok. Lily laughed softly then handed him the small white bundle, Loki looked down to see a baby girl with his hair and a combination of his real eye-color and Lily's eye color. Her brilliant emerald eyes blinked up at him and then she softly cooed while reaching for him, Loki smiled happily at his baby girl as he then said "There's my little one, my beautiful little Hope…"

One year and bit later…

Loki tried his best to protect his wife and his little girl the best he could against the mad man after his daughter in his mortal shell but was knocked out by a stunner just as Voldemort said the killing curse, he woke later in his true form and his home destroyed around him. He hurried to find Lily and Hope but found Hope missing and Lily dead on the nursery floor, He screamed his sorrow and agony at losing his lover and child and then stumbled out of the house as it finally collapsed…

Meanwhile…

Little Hope was placed on her Mother's sister's doorstep in the middle of the night in nothing but a small thin blanket and basket. She slept peacefully as she was unaware that her father thought she was dead and that it would be years before they found out the truth of a certain old man's plans for Hope…

Almost 14 years later…

Hope sighed as she looked up at the skies during her stargazing class; her heart was heavy as she wished for someone to take her, Sirius and Remus away from all the lies and manipulations that Dumbledore had going on. She then noticed a brighter star then the rest as she looked up at it and made a heartfelt wish "I wish Me, Sirius and Remus can escape Dumbledore and that I had more family then the Dursleys, Ones that ACTUALLY care about me."

Unknown to her, a spell Loki used to hide her from Heimdal's view was now unraveling fast allowing the Guardian to see her for the first time and sense her power. His eyes widened and he alerted Odin that he had found something that would interest him greatly, Odin came quickly to the guardian and he told Odin what he was seeing in England and that the girl had a similar feel to Loki. Odin then pondered what that meant when the realization hit him, "I have a grandchild?"

Heimdal nodded as he said "It would seem she is considered a savior at the cost of her mother and father "dying" to protect her from some man that believes in Pureblood Supremacy…"

Odin's eye went wide as he asked in a worried tone "Loki? Did he…"

Heimdal gave a small smile and said "Loki is fine, heartbroken still but fine, He fights his brother in New York City at the moment…"

Odin sighed in relief and then wondered how they were going to alert his sons to His granddaughter's presence, Heimdal then suggested that he send a dream vision to them about what they had discovered. Odin nodded and then headed back to do just that…

Later that night…

Loki and Thor both sat up at the same time in their different rooms, Thor was shocked while Loki refused to believe his little girl had survived until he saw her before him with his own eyes. But yet a tiny glimmer of hope entered his eyes as he stared up at the prison room ceiling, Thor then came in and said "I have permission to take you to England and we'll see if what Father told us is true."

Meanwhile…

Hope was in the infirmary after the tournament and listened as Dumbledore made plans with Fudge to have her seen as the next Dark lord when she defeats Voldemort, She pretended to be asleep as they went past her and then sat up once they left and quickly slipped out of the castle to where Sirius and Remus were waiting. She told them what she had overheard and they quickly grabbed her stuff after leaving a coded note for the Marauder's court, they quickly made their way through the village when Sirius started growling as some men approached them.

Hope held her wand out as the men approached and told them "Stop where you are and tell us why you're here!"

The two men removed their hoods that they had been wearing causing Sirius and Remus to yell in surprise, Hope couldn't believe that a man that looked exactly like her father except for the eyes was standing in front of her and passed out in shock. Remus quickly caught her and handed her to Loki as he told Loki what happened through Hope's life at Hogwarts, Loki was furious but knew getting his daughter to safety would be the best thing for now. He motioned for the two to follow as Thor looked at him in amusement. Sirius and Remus quickly followed as they heard the alarms go off at the school, Loki and Thor led them to a plane that was waiting and ushered them on board. Dumbledore was too late to stop the plane from taking off, he cursed as he wondered who had rescued his pawn then turned as he made plans to get her back…

Meanwhile…

Loki held Hope gently in his arms so that her head was against his shoulder, Loki then asked what happened to Hope after she was taken from the house while he had been unconscious. Remus sighed and then told everything that they knew about despite her not telling what went on at the Dursleys, Loki and Thor listened in anger and horror as Loki hugged his child gently. Loki then growled out "Dumbledore and Voldemort will pay for what they have done to my little girl!"

Sirius smirked and said "If you want revenge on the old Goat, count me in!"

Loki smirked as they looked at Remus and said "Are you in, Moony?"

Remus grinned as he said "If you think you're leaving me out of this, you got another thing coming!"

Unknown to them, Hope had woken up at the beginning of the explanation and pretended to be asleep as she listened to them talk. Tears threatened to fill her eyes as she realized that she wasn't dreaming and that her father had survived the attack, she silently cursed Dumbledore for ruining her life and shifted so she was closer to her father. She felt Loki stiffen then he gently hugged her and smoothed her hair out of her face, he then kissed her forehead as she heard the other man say "Brother, perhaps staying at the Avengers will be the best for her…"

"Thor, I was going to ask about that as she is your Niece, you two deserve to get to know each other."

Thor smiled and nodded to his brother as he said "You realize Father and Mother will want to meet her, Right?"

Loki's face paled at that then he said a nice little swearword that rhymes with Truck causing even Hope to have the giggles, she then realized all eyes were on her causing her to blush and say "Hi, nice day to fly, Huh?"

Thor cracked up laughing while Loki chuckled along with Remus and Sirius, Loki then hugged Hope as Thor motioned to Sirius and Remus to follow him so Father and Daughter could talk…


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok I'm going to try my hand at a Harry Potter/Avengers crossover…I have not seen the Movie yet but I have seen Thor so please bare with me! KON hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Avengers, Harry potter or any songs that appear in this Fic! Please Vote in her Poll and READ & REVIEW HER STORIES! Fanart is very welcomed! So now, on with the story!

Ch.2

Loki gently cuddled Hope as he shifted in his sleep; Thor then gently shook his brother's shoulder and said softly "Loki, We're about to land in New York city…"

Loki cracked open an eye and softly asked so he wouldn't disturb Hope who had cried herself to sleep after telling him everything that happened to her, "How are your comrades reacting to the news that you have a niece?"

Thor grinned and then said "And let you miss the look on their faces when I tell them why we had to go to England together? No Way!"

Loki snickered at what he thought their reactions would be then became solemn as he said "How are we going to take her to see Father?"

Thor thought for a moment and suggested that they ask to use the device that was created for traveling to and from their world; Loki nodded when he suddenly felt Hope stirring in his arms. He smiled at her as she sat up while rubbing her eyes; she then gave a cute little yawn as she asked "Where are we?"

Loki smiled and told her that they were about to land in New York City, Hope's eyes lit up as she gave a small smile up at him and her uncle. Suddenly the seat belt sign came on so they sat down and put them on, Thor gently ruffled Hope's hair as they landed and then said "You ready, Loki?"

Loki nodded as Hope gently grabbed his hand and smiled up at him, giving him the comfort he needed at that moment. He kissed her forehead as the door opened and revealed the other avengers standing at the bottom of the stairway. Tony Stark, Captain America, Hawkeye and Bruce Banner looked up as Thor stood in front of Hope with a smirk. He then said "We retrieved what we had to go to England for…"

Tony raised an eyebrow along with the others as they asked together "Well are you going to show us or not?"

Loki and Thor then looked at each other with identical evil grins then Thor brought out a small digital camera as Loki said "May I introduce….my little Girl, Hope?"

Thor stepped away as he took a picture of the shocked faces of the others when they saw the young teen that almost looked like a carbon copy of Loki, Tony was the first to snap out of it as he began to laugh and laugh. Once he calmed down, he asked as the others looked at Loki in mistrust "You're kidding right? There's no way she could be his child!"

Loki's eye twitched as He said "If you're so certain that Hope isn't my daughter, prove it with a blood test!"

Hope was a little nervous as she was under heavy scrutiny from the rest of the avengers and drew closer to her dad; Thor noticed and gently laid a hand on her shoulder causing her to smile shyly up at him. Just then Fury who had been standing in the back, spoke up "A blood test would be easy to do, what I want to know is why the "Savior" of the Wizarding world is doing here instead of her school…"

Hope then stiffened and said loud enough for them to hear "If you think I'm going to be Dumbledore's pawn and the Dursleys' punching bag anymore, I'm not and you can't make me go back!"

Loki noticed the tears on her face as she said that and pulled her into a hug, she snuggled in to his arms as she felt warm and safe when Fury then told them after a moment of shocked awkward silence "Let's get that Blood test done…"

Two hours later…

Loki smiled as him and Thor took her to the music room where Hope's eye lit up happily, she then noticed a piano in the corner as Tony came in with the others. She shyly asked to play it causing Loki to smile as Thor said yes; she then sat down and began to play as she started to hum then sing a short yet really pretty song…

_**Promise that we'll stay for the sunset,  
And when the moon shines through the darkness,  
We can find the path that leads us home,  
And on the way you'll...  
...maybe...  
...sing me a song.**_

Promise that you always will be there,  
Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared,  
Help me stand up tall if I fall down,

Make me laugh away all my bluest days!

How could you promise you always would be there?

Why'd you have to go away somewhere?

Every morning into every night,

Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?

_**Am I all alone, or standing in your light?**_

_**I wish that I could...  
...maybe...  
...sing you a song...  
...tonight.**_

_**You promised me we'd stay for the sunset...**_

Loki smiled at hearing her sing as it reminded him of Lily when they had been so happy, A doctor then came running in with the test results and handed them to Tony. All the avengers except Thor looked over his shoulder and Captain America had to catch Tony who fainted from shock, Bruce actually smiled at the reaction while Hawkeye was laughing. Captain America then looked at Loki and said "You really weren't lying…She is your daughter."

Thor grinned as Hope blushed but she stood and hugged her dad as he kissed the top of her head, she smiled up at him happily as Loki was asked what exactly happened that night by Fury. Loki sighed and explained everything that he remembered happening the Night that Voldemort attacked, Fury then sighed and said "Do you have somewhere where you can protect her or leave her to be protected?"

Thor spoke up and said "She doesn't need to be protected, Fury. What she needs is Training to beat both the headmaster and Voldemort, I was hoping the Avengers would be willing to help with that."

Fury looked confused at that and said "But I thought she was already in training?"

Hope then spoke up and said "If you mean that Dumbledore is training me by withholding information and letting me go unprepared into dangerous situations such, oh I don't know…A 80 foot Basilisk that bit me and I barely survived do to the Phoenix that cried into my wound!"

The Avengers watched as Loki paled along with Thor; Loki asked just how the Snake bit her and Hope explained about putting a sword through the roof of the snake's mouth when it bit her and how she defeated the Wraith that had come out of the diary. Loki paled even further when they asked more about the Wraith that had come out of the diary and Hope told them that the Wraith had almost been completely solid and had taken her wand when she had faced off with the Basilisk. Loki and Thor looked at each other as Loki said "No one would be that stupid…would they?

Hope looked at her dad and said "Daddy? What's wrong?"

Loki looked at them and said "There is a forbidden practice that is looked down upon even by the darkest of Wizarding Families…it's known as a Hourcx. A Hourcx is where you spilt a part of your soul and place it into a container, but the way you have to do it is by murdering a person without remorse or care."

Hope paled as she said something that didn't make any sense "Seven…"

Loki and other others looked at her as she cursed violently in Japanese and looked at her dad, "Voldemort didn't just create one…Dumbledore doesn't know that I overheard him talking about getting rid of six more containers but at that time I didn't understand what he was talking about!"

Loki swore with quite the dirty word causing Thor and the others to look at him in amusement while Hope looked a little shocked at how dirty the word sounded, Fury then said "Do we have any Idea what he could have used for these containers?"

Hope shook her head as she looked worried and softly said "All I heard was the bit about 6 Objects that also needed to be destroyed and nothing else."

Loki growled and said "Why do I have a feeling this is about that stupid prophecy that Dumbledore heard?"

Hope looked at him in shocked surprise as she said "What Prophecy? No one ever told me about this!"

Loki then sighed and recited the Prophecy, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_"

Hope quickly dismantled the prophecy in her head and slowly said "Born to who have defied Voldemort 3 times, that's you and Mom…My Scar from the attack is the mark but a power the dark Lord knows not? I never showed any signs of unusual powers or abilities that I know of…"

Loki then sighed and said "There was another couple who was having a baby around the same time you were to be born, The Longbottoms. They were tortured into Insanity by Belltrix, one of Voldemort's more faithful Followers…"

Hope's eyes widened as she said "Neville is one of my best friends at Hogwarts…"

Loki looked surprised at that then smiled as he kissed her forehead; suddenly the Alarms went off in the mansion as Loki caught a trace of the person's magic trace. He snarled and quickly asked Thor to take Hope and hide for now while he confronted Dumbledore, Hope's eyes went wide as her Uncle gently scooped her up and headed out of the room through a secret passage. She began to struggle gently in her uncle's arms as He quickly calmed her down by saying "He doesn't want you caught in the crossfire, we're going to a room that Magic users can't get into just in case the old coot tries something.

Meanwhile…

Loki stormed out to where Dumbledore was and snarled very much like a wolf as Dumbledore gained a look of shock on his face, the old man was then pinned to the wall as Loki growled out "Why the hell did you take Hope from me and let me believe she was DEAD!"

Dumbledore was still in shock at seeing "James" was actually still alive after he had thought the man died from the deep cold that night while stunned; he tried to reason with "James" as he said "The blood wards must protect her from Voldemort thus she has to go back to Petunia's for her own safety…"

Loki's eye grew as cold as ice as he said "Don't you ever tell me what to do with my daughter! She was to NEVER go to the Dursleys in the first place if something happened to me and Lily!"

Dumbledore tried to argue the blood wards with him until Loki nearly snapped as he tightened his grip on Dumbledore's robes and said "Stay the FUCK away from me and my Daughter, Albus or I swear I will make your life hell!"

With that, he dropped Dumbledore who had a look of fear on his face as he disappeared with a crack, Loki then took a deep breath to calm himself down while the rest of the Avengers watched in shocked amusement at what happened between Loki and Dumbledore…

Two days later…

Hope was incredibly nervous as she was finally going to be able to meet her Grandparents in Asgard; Loki smiled sadly as his daughter cleaned the mansion to top to bottom as that was the only way she could deal with her nervousness. The Avengers were a more than a little angry when they heard the life she had lived at the Dursleys and all the crap she had been through at school, Thor was among the angriest at what happened to his Niece and he was the one to go with Loki when they got Hope all new clothes. The cigarette burns on her arms had infuriated both him and Loki but they kept calm so they wouldn't distress her and both him and Loki vowed that the Dursleys would pay.

Thor snapped out of the memories of that day as Fury came in and told them that the machine that would take them to Asgard was ready; Loki called Hope over as she trembled with nervous energy causing Loki to hug her to try calming her down. She looked up at him and softly whispered "I'm scared, Daddy…What if …they don't like me?"

Loki just kissed her forehead and told her that they would take it step by step; they then walked over to where Thor was waiting as the machine was activated. They were then soon on their way as Hope clung to her father's hand for comfort…


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok I'm going to try my hand at a Harry Potter/Avengers crossover…I have not seen the Movie yet but I have seen Thor so please bare with me! KON hit it!

KON: Amalthea does not own Avengers, Harry potter or any songs that appear in this Fic! Please Vote in her Poll and READ & REVIEW HER STORIES! Fanart is very welcomed! So now, on with the story!

Ch.3

Hope stumbled as she came out of the worm hole and fell to the ground as she tried to settle her upset stomach; Loki knelt beside her as he softly asked if she was ok causing her nod as she forced herself to stand only to come face to face with a very intimidating man dressed in golden armor. She yelped and fell backwards as Loki caught her while Heimdal gave a small laugh and said "Forgive me, Princess. I did not mean to startle you."

Thor chuckled and then Loki led his daughter to three horses, two stallions and a mare, the stallions were white and black while the mare was a beautiful dappled silver. Hope smiled at seeing the mare and let her lip her hand as her father asked "Can you ride?"

Hope blushed and said "A little bit because of Hermione taking me with her the odd time."

Loki smiled and told she would be fine as he helped her mount the horse then he mounted his own horse and they rode to the city at an easy pace for Hope. They soon made it to the palace and were shown to Thor and Loki's parents' private chambers, Hope was nervous as her stomach became even more upset causing Loki to notice as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. He whispered that she would be fine as the doors to the suite opened to reveal Odin and Frigga sitting there on some comfy couches. The two older gods stood up as they saw their sons and the young teen that looked almost exactly like a female copy of Loki, Hope shifted nervously as she felt their eyes on her and bit her lip gently, Odin noticed as he came over then looked at Loki who nodded with a proud look in his eyes as he looked at his daughter.

Odin smiled and gently pulled her into a hug as he said "Welcome home Granddaughter…"

Hope looked up at him with a small shy smile on her face as he gave her a smile and then gently led her over to the couches where the rest of the family joined them…

Meanwhile…

Sirius, Remus and Steve Aka Captain America, were sparring in the workout room since the two wizards had been encouraged by Loki when they were in School to keep in top physical condition by learning Martial arts. Sirius soon bowed out after he was knocked onto his butt for the fifth time leaving Steve and Remus to duke it out, Sirius laughed about half an hour later as Steve finally managed to take Remus down and pin him to the mat. Remus laughed also as he was helped up by Steve and then asked "How do you thinking Hope is doing?"

Sirius smirked and then said "Well if Thor and Loki are right, Odin and Frigga probably want to spoil her rotten and knowing Hope…she won't let them spoil her too much."

Steve and Remus laughed then Steve said "she's a tough cookie, that one. After what she has been through, she deserves a little bit of happiness and a real family."

Remus nodded as Sirius sighed and said "Yeah but if Dumbledore figures out a way to regain control of her…she'll no longer have that happiness she has found."

Steve smiled and placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder as he then said "If there is one thing I learned about Thor, he won't let ANYTHING or ANYONE hurt the people he considers family. He, Odin and Loki will probably teach her everything they can about her magic she inherited from Loki and self defense including weapons."

Sirius snickered and nodded in agreement as the three went to go shower before getting Lunch because they stank to high heaven…

Meanwhile Back with Loki, Hope and Thor…

Odin was furious at what his granddaughter had been through but kept a firm grip on his emotions as His granddaughter was being hugged by his wife and her father while she cried, Odin watched as Hope hiccupped and quickly got her emotions under control. She relaxed into the hug she was getting from her grandmother and sighed as she suddenly felt very sleepy, she soon fell asleep in Frigga's arms to the males' amusement and Loki gently picked her up as Odin summoned a servant to lead Loki to the room Hope would have while she was on Asgard. The servant bowed and then asked Loki to follow as he gently carried Hope bridal style so that her head was against his shoulder; the servant soon led them to a set of rooms that were right between Thor's and Loki's rooms. Loki thanked the servant then gently laid Hope in the bed as he kissed her forehead and whispered "Sleep tight, My Ray of Hope…"

He gently covered her up and then left the room quietly, he reentered the sitting room where his parents and brother were still sitting and sighed as he sat down again. Thor smiled at his younger brother and said "You're still worried about what she told us back at the Avenger mansion, aren't you?"

Loki nodded as Odin looked curious and asked "Thor, Loki…what do you mean? Is there more we don't know?"

Loki then explained about the Horcruxes that they had found out that Voldemort had created and the prophecy about Hope and Voldemort, Odin listened in growing horrified anger as he growled and said "This…Voldemort and The headmaster now have to answer to all of Asgard for hurting my granddaughter! Thor, Loki…I want her to learn all she can before her fifth year at this school especially our brand of magic and how to defend herself with and without a weapon in her hands."

Loki and Thor both nodded as Thor said "perhaps alternating between the Avenger Mansion and here will benefit her most as the other Avengers wish to also train her in certain areas including her normal schooling that she would get on earth if she wasn't in the magic school."

Odin thought about that then nodded his agreement as he said "We'll give her a day or two to adjust then begin her lessons…"

The next day…

Hope woke to a soft Voice calling her and opened her eyes to find herself in a large beautiful room; she sat up with a yawn as she then noticed the servant that was watching her nervously. Hope shyly smiled and said "Hello. Were you the one calling my name a few minutes ago?"

The servant nodded as she said "Yes, my lady…Your Grandfather sent me to help get you ready before being introduced to his entire court…."

Hope paled as she said "But I have nothing really fancy to wear…"

The servant looked at her oddly and then realized the princess wasn't joking about not knowing the special properties of her HUGE walk-in closet. The servant then explained that the closet had created clothes for daily living in Asgard that were all in her size and that included formal wear for court. Hope was then led over to the closet where she was shown the dresses, the servant helped her pick one that was a soft emerald green with golden trim and then the servant got her bath ready as Hope thanked her softly. The servant smiled for the first time and then said "This is all so new for you, isn't it?"

Hope nodded as she undressed and slipped into the hot, Bubble filled water but not before the servant saw the old scarring on her back, the servant blinked in shock but didn't ask about it to Hope's relief. Hope then proceeded to scrub her body while the servant waited outside and wash her hair quickly, Hope then stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel as she dried her body. The servant then came in with Hope's dress and the matching slippers, the servant quickly got her dressed and brushed her hair into a tight braid that was held at the top by a matching emerald Ribbon tied into a bow. Hope then took a deep breath as the servant asked "Are you ready, my lady? Your grandfather is waiting…"

Hope nodded and then followed the servant through the maze of Hallways as she tried to memorize the way back to her room, they soon stopped outside a pair of large doors and the servant turned to Hope and said "This the entrance to the throne room…this is as far as I can go, my lady. Are you ready to be introduced to the court?"

Hope gulped then took a few deep breaths as she then nodded and said "As ready as I'll ever be…Thank you for your help."

The servant nodded then left as Hope took a deep breath and slowly let it out, she then walked over to the doors and made to open them as her hands trembled in nervousness. She held tight to her "Gryffindor" courage and then pushed open the doors…


End file.
